


A Special Present

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [46]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kitten, Pre GOT, name day celebration, present, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 46 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Oberyn and Rhaenys with the prompt: You can go first.





	

Oberyn would never consider himself to be the best uncle by any means. He was always out traveling and rarely came to King’s Landing to see his niece and nephew. Still it was his niece's name day so he found it a good excuse to visit.

The girl was still so little but the man was sure that she had grown double the size since he had last seen her. Given how long it had been since he had come to King’s Landing it was plausible. Still her warm smile was the same as she recognized who he was.

The little girl ran up to him, arms wrapping tightly around his legs as she called out happily that her Uncle was there.

“Of course my little snake did you think that I would miss your name day?” Oberyn asked, stroking her dark hair. She looked just like Elia which only made his heart grow warmer. He looked from his niece to his dear sister before glancing back to the girl.

Oberyn crouched down and moved some hair from her face. “I have brought you a present.” The man announced, watching as the girl lit up. “I would wait to give it to you until after your feast but I think you would like to have it now would you?”

Rhaenys nodded eagerly, watching as her uncle stood back up and walked away from her.

Oberyn and Elia had exchanged letters about any number of things though he had especially used them to try figuring out what to give his niece. He could have gotten any number of pretty dresses, expensive toys, or sweets for her to eat. Still from what Elia had told him none of it would compare to the gift he had decided on.

The man came back over with a little white kitten cradled in large hands. Rhaenys grin spread to fit her entire face and she reached out for the kitten.

“What should you tell your uncle?” Elia chimed in.

“Thank you!” The young girl told him as Oberyn placed the kitten in her arms. “Balerion will love her too.”

“I know he will- she needs a name what do you think?” Oberyn asked, scratching the kitten behind its ears.

The girl thought for a long moment before looking at the cat, “I think her name is Vhagar.”

“Vhagar? It is a fine name for your new kitten.” Oberyn told her with a smile, one to match Balerion who was also named after a famous dragon of history.

“Vhagar needs to meet Balerion will you help me find him?” Rhaenys asked her uncle.

“Of course- you can go first I have to speak to your mother.” Oberyn told her, feeling Elia’s stare boring into his skull as he watched his niece.

The girl nodded and set down her kitten, “Come on Vhagar this way! The girl then ran off with the kitten following after her.

Once Rhaenys was gone Oberyn stood up to look at his sister. She was not very pleased with this though Rhaenys was happy so he knew that she could not be too angry.

“I told you not to bring her another kitten, Oberyn.” Elia lightly scolded though a smile stayed on her face.

Oberyn smirked before teasing his sister. “Did you- the raven must have been lost.” 

The man heard his niece calling out for her black cat. He walked past his sister, pressing a kiss to her cheek before heading to go help the girl find her second cat.


End file.
